


Winchesters' son

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Jack Kline being Sam's and Dean's son, M/M, Sam and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Мама пропала, Кастиэль мертв, а Джек не что иное, как невинное дитя, нуждающееся в любви и семье. Дин и Сэм растят Джека так хорошо, как могут.





	Winchesters' son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winchesters son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713242) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> Winmance написала это для меня, по моей просьбе, а я перевожу для вас! Я безумно счастлива поделиться с вами этой замечательной работой)

Дин лежит на полу, не в состоянии что-либо сделать. Мама исчезла, запертая в параллельной вселенной, в другом измерении, и ему снова пришлось наблюдать, как она умирает. Пришлось смотреть, без возможности спасти ее. Внезапно ему снова четыре с половиной, он в их доме, полном дыма, он зовет отца и мать среди огня, глаза его мамы, широко открытые, полны ужаса и боли. Он не мог спасти ее тогда, не смог и сейчас.

Но у него нет времени на грусть. Сэм все еще в том доме, вместе с ребенком самого дьявола.

Он вбегает в дом, выкрикивая имя Сэма снова и снова. Что, если слишком поздно? Что, если Сэм умер? Он не может потерять его. Не может потерять Сэма.

 — Сэм! — кричит он, взбегая по лестнице, — Сэмми!

Он открывает дверь, пистолет в его руках, готовый убивать, чем бы это существо не оказалось.

 — Дин, — шепчет Сэм, медленно поворачиваясь к Дину, — Это… Это ребенок.

Дин бы выстрелил. Застрелил бы это Нечто, но оно было прижато к груди Сэма, и руки прижимали нечто к себе в защитном жесте.

 — Это сын Люцифера! — говорит он, — Это сын _Люцифера_. Того самого, который забрал с собой маму. Того, кто убил нашу семью. Того… кто издевался над тобой годами. Это не просто ребенок.  
 — Но он также и сын Келли, — отвечает Сэм, и Дин видит, как тот прижимает сверток ближе к своей груди, — Он… он невинен. Он не убивал никого. Не сделал ничего дурного. Он просто ребенок.

Может это все из-за щенячьего взгляда Сэма, каким его брат смотрел на Дина с такой надеждой, с такой решимостью в глазах, а может это было Нечто, которое смотрело на него глазами Сэма — только значительно моложе — так, как Сэм смотрел на Дина, когда тот выносил его из горящего дома. Он не знал, какая причина заставила его сменить решение, но через десять минут после того, как Дин вошел в комнату, он искал подгузники пока Сэм укачивал ребенка.

***

Они решили остаться в хижине. Люцифер исчез, а, если он и вернется, здесь они, или где-то еще — это не будет иметь значения. Дин хотел бы вернуться в бункер, но Сэм хочет остаться здесь, где Келли раскрасила детскую и дала жизнь своему сыну. Сэм считает, что это хорошо для Джека.

Дин продолжает называть его «Нечто», сколько бы Сэм не закатывал глаза. Он изредка берет его на руки, и, когда кормит его, делает это с такой холодностью, какой только может.

Сэм, напротив, полностью поглощен ребенком. Он укачивает его, целует его, разговаривает с ним, и Дин беспокоится, что Сэм так сильно полюбил все это.

 — Он милый, Дин, — говорит Сэм, вручая ребенка Дину в руки, — Посмотри на него и скажи мне обратное.  
 — Это выглядит как ребенок. Все дети милые, — отвечает он, разглядывая Нечто, и да, может быть он все же милый со своими большими голубыми глазами и улыбкой. Но Дин не собирается признавать это.  
 — Все равно, — вздыхает Сэм, — Я иду в душ. Могу я надеяться, что ты не прикончишь его?  
Дин закатывает глаза, но соглашается. Нечто уже два месяца теперь, и, со всеми этими детскими бутылочками, коликами и ночными кошмарами, оно едва ли спокойно спит.

Еще одна вещь. Расписание сна. В этом доме только одна спальня рядом с детской, и они оба хотели бы занимать её. Первые несколько ночей Сэм спал в комнате, пока Дин ютился на диване, но Сэм продолжал кричать от ночных кошмаров, да и спина Дина болела как сумасшедшая. Это, и еще тот факт, что Нечто орало всю ночь, отчего они просыпались каждые несколько часов.

Это было логичным решением — делить кровать — в конце концов. Дин не хотел признавать, что он уже давно не спал так хорошо, совсем как в те дни, когда они были младше и спали в одной постели. И это было здорово — знать, что Сэм совсем рядом, в безопасности и защищенный в руках Дина, где никто бы не смог достать его.

 — Ты не такой уж симпатичный, — сказал Дин, смотря на Нечто, — Видел собак, которые выглядели красивее.  
Нечто засмеялось, и Дин не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Слава Богу, Сэма не было здесь, чтобы увидеть.

***

Это было обычное утро, когда Сэм разбудил его с паническим выражением лица, крича Дину что-то, что он даже не мог понять. Он выхватил пистолет, приготовившись стрелять, но Сэм стоял, прижимая Нечто к своей груди, и слезы бежали по его лицу.

 — Что? — спросил Дин, поднимаясь с кровати.  
 — Он… У него лихорадка. Я испробовал все, температура не спадает. Я не знаю, что делать. Он не может… Не может умереть.  
 — Эй, эй, успокойся, — сказал он, кладя руки на плечи Сэма, — Все будет в порядке, хорошо?  
Он взглянул на Нечто, и верно, оно не выглядело хорошо. Ребенок был красным и заторможенным, плача и кашляя.  
 — Нам нужно в больницу, — сказал Дин, натягивая одежду перед тем, как побежать к машине, держа Нечто в руках, пока Сэм следовал за ним по пятам.

Поездка не заняла больше десяти минут — спасибо навыкам вождения Дина — и состояние Нечто становилось только хуже. Сэм психовал, изо всех сил пытаясь облегчить ребенку дыхание, но ничего не выходило.

 — Эй! — закричал Дин, привлекая внимание докторов, когда они попали в здание больницы, — Моему сыну нужна помощь!

Медсестра была возле них уже через пару мгновений, забирая у них Джека, пока другая узнавала у них информацию, прежде чем отвести их в зал ожидания. Им не разрешено было идти к Джеку, до тех пор, пока доктор не позволит.

 — Дин, — прошептал Сэм, — Я… я…  
 — Все будет хорошо, — Дин взял руки Сэма в свои, — Я обещаю, все будет хорошо.

 — Родители Джека Винчестера? — позвала медсестра спустя время.

Они вскочили в одно мгновение, Дин сжимал руки Сэма так сильно, как только возможно. Дин не мог даже взглянуть на нее. Все те ужасные вещи, что он думал и говорил о Джеке, все то время, когда он желал Джеку смерти — проносились в его мыслях снова и снова. Черт, он не хотел потерять его. Он не хотел потерять _их_ малыша.

 — Он в порядке, — сказал доктор, протягивая Джека Сэму, — Просто небольшая простуда.

Дин длинно выдохнул, его ноги тряслись слишком сильно, чтобы держать его. Он сел на кресло рядом с Сэмом, и начал водить рукой по спине Джека, снова и снова.

 — Мне жаль, сказал Сэм, целуя Джека в лоб, — Я просто думал, что он умирал.  
 — Все в порядке, Сэмми. Я тоже был напуган.  
Сэм улыбнулся, прежде чем передать Джека Дину на руки.  
 — Хэй, приятель, — Дин вдохнул полную грудь запаха малыша, — Не заставляй своих папочек волноваться так снова, хорошо?

Они заснули вместе, все втроем, Джек лежал между ними в полной безопасности, а Дин отказывался отпускать руку Сэма.

 — Мы в порядке — прошептал Сэм, потирая большим пальцем кожу руки Дина, — С нами все хорошо.

Он поколебался мгновение, прежде чем наклониться к Дину, губы Сэма прижались к его губам. Это было что-то слишком быстрое, чтобы быть поцелуем, но в животе у Дина что-то перевернулось, и он заулыбался как идиот.

 — Спокойной ночи, придурок.  
 — Ночи, сучка, — ответил Дин, облизывая губы, прежде чем повернуться к их ребенку, — Спокойной ночи, малыш.

***

Джеку четыре, когда его силы проявляются. Он использует их, заставляя цветы расти быстрее, чтобы подарить их Сэму.

 — Почему ты плачешь, Папочка, — спрашивает он, готовый заплакать тоже. Он мчится в сторону Сэма, и прячет лицо у того на шее, — Я совершил ошибку?  
 — Неа, Папочка просто очень счастлив, — отвечает Дин, беря Джека к себе на руки, — Цветы, что ты дал ему, действительно очень красивые, знаешь?  
 — Я принесу и тебе тоже, Пап, — Джек улыбается снова, выкручиваясь из рук Дина, чтобы он мог принести _правильные_ цветы и для него.  
 — Ну и что мы должны делать? — спрашивает Сэм, глядя на то, как Джек снова использует силы.  
 — Научить его, как использовать их во благо, — отвечает Дин, обнимая Сэма за талию, — Мы расскажем ему, что наличие сил не делает тебя плохим, что это просто часть себя. Я не напуган.  
 — Совсем?  
 — Нет. У него светлая душа, понимаешь? Он и мухи не обидит.  
Сэм улыбается, прежде чем повернуться и поцеловать Дина так, как они делают это уже на протяжении четырех лет.  
 — Мы любим его, и этого достаточно для него, чтобы не совершать плохого, правда? Даже несмотря на то, что мы знаем, кто его биологический отец.  
 — Конечно, это так, — говорит Дин, заправляя Сэму волосы за уши, — Он Винчестер. А Винчестеры не подчиняются правилам, даже правилам вселенной.

Сэм целует его снова, глубже на этот раз, перед тем, как покинуть кресло и сесть на колени своему брату, переплетя их руки. Джек подбегает к ним, с широкой улыбкой и цветами в руке, и запрыгивает на колени к отцам.

 — Я видел пчелу!  
 — Правда? — спрашивает Сэм, глядя на то, как радостно возбужден их сын, — И что ты сделал?  
 — Я вырастил ей бо-о-о-ольшой цветок!  
 — Вот это мой мальчик! — говорит Дин, лохматя волосы сыну.  
 — Люблю тебя, — говорит Сэм, подтягивая Джека ближе к себе, — Так сильно!  
 — Люблю тебя тоже, Папочка, — он смеется, и целует Дина в щеку, добавляя — И тебя тоже, Папа.  
 — Насколько сильно?  
 — Настолько! — он раскидывает руки в стороны, широко, как может, заставляя обоих братьев смеяться.  
 — Аналогично, приятель.  
Джек снова спрыгивает с их колен, начиная бегать по саду и разговаривать сам с собой под гордыми взглядами своих отцов.  
 — Люблю тебя, — говорит Дин Сэму, — Сильно-сильно.  
 — И я тебя, — отвечает Сэм, целуя его.


End file.
